


Nonbeliever

by DeniHatesTheWorld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Castiel and Jimmy Novak are Twins, Castiel is so done with Jimmy, Dean Winchester/Classic Rock, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jimmy is a Little Shit, Love at First Sight, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Timers, Soulmates, and Jimmy, because why not, but he loves Dean, it brings him to his soulmates, kind of, not with any main characters though, polyamory soulmates, so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeniHatesTheWorld/pseuds/DeniHatesTheWorld
Summary: The world-renowned soulmate tattoos had only ever brought Dean pain... so why should he believe in soulmates? It's easier to just say they don't exist.





	Nonbeliever

Dean Winchester didn't believe in soulmates.  

He believed in the concept- the proof was everywhere- but he didn't believe that soulmates were real. He didn't believe the idea that everyone had a soulmate, because he didn't believe that he had one. 

Everyone's wrists showed a countdown, to the exact second they would meet their soulmate. Once they met the person, their tattoo showed zeroes. It was supposed to be a magical part of life, and it was supposed to bring only hope and happiness. 

Dean had only seen it destroy the people he cared about. 

He had seen the zeroes on his mother's wrist, charring and falling away as she got caught in a house fire. A few days later, he had watched his father try to scratch out his own set of zeroes with a pocket knife and a half empty bottle of alcohol. 

Dean's younger brother, Sam, had his heart broken by his tattoo. The countdown had lead him to his soulmate, Jessica, like it was supposed to. He had explained to Dean that it had been love at first sight, but then it had turned out that Jessica's soulmate was Sam's best friend. After that, Sam had gone into a deep depression that had broken Dean's heart to witness. 

After all that he had seen, Dean didn't believe in soulmates, and it was good, because he didn't have one. Dean's tattoo didn't show anything. He had the colon, showing that there should be a time there, but there wasn't anything. No countdown, no zeroes. Nothing. 

Dean didn't have a soulmate, but he was okay with that, because he didn't believe in them. 

 

* * *

 

Dean walked down the street, heading to his job with his headphones blasting music into his ears. He couldn't help dancing a little as he walked, humming along to the classic rock he had playing. 

Lately he had been in a really good mood, because he had been promoted, and now he was head mechanic at his job. He had been complimented for how focused he was while he was working, and that he never let his soulmate get in the way of his work life. 

He didn't bother telling the truth about why he was never distracted. The compliments were nice to hear. 

Someone bumped into him while he was walking, and Dean barely even noticed. He kept walking, keeping the pep in his step. His wrist felt an itchy tingle, and he scratched it, paying just enough attention to his surroundings that he didn't trip or bump into any walls... until he was stopped and his headphones were pulled off. 

"Wha-" he started to ask, until he was interrupted by one of the two strangers in front of him. 

"He acts just like you when he's listening to music, so it makes some sense," one of the men said to the other.  

Dean was surprised to see  _gorgeous_  twins staring at him, both with blue eyes and dark hair. The only thing that separated them was that one of them had a silver lip ring. They were even wearing the same dark shirt and black pants. 

"What makes sense?" he asked, still staring at the identical men with a look of awe on his face. They were both just so perfect. Their faces looked angelic- crafted by the gods. Their beauty made Dean want to start reciting poetry. 

The twin who hadn't spoken looked at the other with a bright grin, nearly jumping in place, "We should tell him, Cassie. I'm excited!" 

The other twin, Cassie, nodded and looked at Dean, "Hello. I'm Castiel Novak, and this is my brother, Jimmy. We're your soulmates." 

A second went by, then another, then Dean started laughing. "That's a good one, guys. Did Sammy put you up to that?" he asked, wiping a fake tear of laughter from his eye. He obviously didn't believe the two men- and then he caught sight of his wrist, and he fell deadly silent. 

The numbers were blinking. The numbers that hadn't ever been there before... were blinking, showing zeroes, because he had, in fact, just met his soulmates. 

His eyes slowly drifted from his wrist to the twins, still in complete silence. 

"It's not a joke..." he whispered as the realization caught up to him, "you two are my soulmates..." 

Jimmy grinned at Castiel, lightly biting the piercing on his lip as he turned his attention to Dean. "I like him, Cassie. I wanna take him home to play," he said to his brother. 

Castiel rolled his eyes, even though he was smiling too. He looked at Dean, raising an eyebrow, "You still haven't told us your name, although I'm sure Jimmy can think of some nicknames if you'd prefer." 

"Uh, sorry, I... I'm Dean... Dean Winchester," Dean said, unable to help his own smile as he saw his soulmates' both grinning ear to ear.  _Maybe that was the magic he had heard about and ignored all his life..._  

"Dean. What a wonderful name," Jimmy mused, reaching out and holding Dean's hand, "Cassie and I have been so excited to meet you. It was so interesting that our countdowns were the exact same. Apparently, only one third of the population has two soulmates. Isn't that cool!?" 

Castiel rolled his eyes, "Three percent of the population has two or more soulmates, James. Not one third. It's a miracle your brain works sometimes." 

Jimmy stuck his tongue out at his brother, "I just met my second soulmate,  _Castiel_ , let me get excited without ruining the fun. Besides, who cares about numbers. I wasn’t off by that much." 

Dean couldn't help but laugh as he heard the brotherly bickering, happily holding Jimmy's hand. He couldn't help but think about how much he had missed out on. It hadn't even been ten minutes since he had met them, and Dean was already truly in love. 

He was snapped out of his happy thoughts as his phone started ringing, and he looked at the text messages that popped up after the missed call. His boss was asking what was taking so long and had said that he was reassessing how much Dean deserved the promotion, since he was apparently too distracted to get to work on time. 

Dean just turned his phone off and shoved it back into his pocket, deciding that he would explain everything after he could spend some time with his soulmates. 

As Castiel and Jimmy lead him home with them, Dean was bouncing with each step, but for a different reason than how good he was at working. He could get another job if he needed to. 

He had finally met his soulmates, and he was happier than he could ever remember being before. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've posted on here, so I apologize if the formatting is off. I got this idea a few days ago, and it seemed cute! Kudos and comments are adored, so maybe tell me if you liked this, or if there's anything I can do to make it better? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
